zyurangerfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
A timeline of events in Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger. Timeline 1992 Zyuranger *An expedition to the planet Nemesis, returning to near Earth after 170 million years, releases Witch Bandora and her gang from confinement; she kills the astronauts who revived her and captured two children who came with in their space shuttle. Returning to Earth, she taunts her former nemesis Barza while sending her minions and giant Dora Titan to rampage on the planet. In response, the old wizard revives the five legendary warriors from an underground tomb and gives them the means to stop Bandora as the Zyuranger. *Bandora uses the space shuttle with the captured children as bait to lure the Zyuranger into a trap to face Dora Skeleton, a Dora Monster created by her monster maker Pleprechaun; the Zyuranger deal with the monster and rescue the shrunken shuttle and the children. When forced to face DoraTitan again, Tyrannozaurus, a tyrannosaurus-like Guardian Beast, revives to assist Yamato Tribe Prince Geki (TyrannoRanger) in defeating DoraTitan it. The other Guardian Beasts subsequently revive to help the team. *The Zyuranger travel to the Land of Despair and surpass it's trials to gain Legendary Weapons to utilize after their original weapons break in a previous battle. - *After being warned by the Guardian Beasts of the cataclysmic consequences of Zyuranger's failure, Geki retrieves the five Dino Crystals to allow for the Guardian Beast mecha to combine into Daizyujin. *The Apello Tribe, an ancient people abandoned on Earth by the Gods, tries to assist the Zyuranger in regaining the dinosaur eggs which had come to their care, but they ultimately wash out to sea after a series of events. Regardless, the Apello Tribe is welcomed back to Heaven by the Gods for completing their duty. *'June 19, 1992': Fairy boy Ryota reawakens Burai, a sixth warrior from 170 million years prior who reveals himself as not allied with the Zyuranger and declares himself, not Geki, the Yamato Prince. Bandora asks him to ally with her and gives him the Sword of Helfried to assist his combat. *Lami, a warrior of Bandora's and the wife of Grifforzer, returns to assist in the witch's schemes. *Bandora completes a multi-part scheme using all of her resources to cause an eclipse to drain the Gaiatron energy within DaiZyuJin while forcing unrelenting attacks by Grifforzer, Lami and ultimately Burai, leading to the god's fall and the defeat of the Zyuranger. *Burai is cast off the moon after a failed attempt on Bandora with the defeat of the Zyuranger; he is immediately taken in by a spirit named Clotho and forced to reside within a chamber beyond space and time where he discovers he has 30 hours of life left. Clotho also gives Burai the ZyuSouKen, a flute-like dagger that summons the guardian Dragon Caesar to aid him. *The five Guardian Beasts of the Zyuranger return after restoring their Gaiatron; with the assistance of his Tyrannozaurus, Geki finally defeats Burai and Dragon Caesar. Burai finally realizes his brother loves him, destroying the Sword of Helfried and allowing him to ally with the other revived warriors. *Bandora discovers the more powerful Dokita Clay on Earth and mines it, using it to create new Golems as well as the powerful Dora Franke. Geki and Burai undertake a mission to encounter King Brachion, the last of the Guardian Beasts, in order to receive Thunder Slingers to defeat the new Dokita-Clay creations. But with the weapons, it only alters and increases the power of Dora Franke into Zombie Franke. *Bandora uses a ritual to summon her master, Great Satan to Earth. The being uses his demonic energy to upgrade and ultimately fuse with Zombie Franke, changing it into the unstoppable Satan Franke. *Burai and Zyuranger learn the truth regarding DragonRanger: he is already dead and has been living in the Timeless Room in order to keep whatever life force he has remaining for emergencies. *After undertaking a trial ordained by the Guardian Beasts, the six Zyuranger finally gain the means to fuse their seven guardians into Ultimate Daizyujin, the true form of god, to destroy Satan Franke; but Great Satan escapes before the Zyuranger can deal with him. *Receiving an ordinance about the importance of the Dinosaur Eggs after they reappear, the Zyuranger finally retrieve them for themselves and store them inside King Brachion until they are ready to hatch. *In a scheme to trap Burai into his final fate, Bandora uses Dora Fake to create an evil clone of a rampaging Dragon Caesar. When Burai leaves the Timeless Room to deal with it, she uses his departure to find the room and destroy it, trapping DragonRanger in the real world. Using the remaining hours, Burai comes to peace with his departure while defeating Dora Fake before passing on his ZyuSouKen and armor to his brother Geki as he dies. - *After helping it mourn the passing of Burai, Dragon Caesar accepts Geki and the Zyuranger as its new partners. Other Events * A boy discovers a small piece of an ancient slab which ultimately leads to the rediscovery of the Pangaea civilization; the ruins and the completed slab will ultimately be handed over to Chief Counsellor Naoyuki Miura, leading to the creation of Superpower in the modern age. * A lode of Shinobinium is discovered in the Ikazuchi Valley by miners, unknowing of it's origin or usage by the Ikazuchi ninja stationed there for centuries. The lode is taken to Nishizato University to be crystalized and studied. * Led by Shinken Red, Masataka Shiba, the 17th generation of Shinkengers continue the fight against the Gedoushu. With the Shiba Clan growing weaker and the prospect of defeat seeming inevitable, Masataka, noting the potential to use Mojikara in the young son of one of his followers, arranges with his stewards Hikoma Kusakabe and Toshizo Tanba to raise the boy to act as a decoy successor for the next generation while his unborn daughter will be raised as a samurai in secret. While the young Takeru being handed the Shishi Origami by his dying father amidst the Gedoushu attack before being taken into the care of Hikoma, Masataka and his team only just manage to defeat the Gedoushu for now with Masataka giving his life to perform the Sealing Character against Dokoku Chimatsuri as his pregnant wife is taken to safety. In the midst of the final battle, Kyoko Shiraishi (the 17th Shinken Pink) is crippled in her legs, forcing her to spend the rest of her life in a wheelchair. * : A commemorative red jacket manufactured in anticipation of this event was owned by Gaku Hoshikawa as early as two years prior. *Births: Noel Takao (Lupin X/Patren X) 1993 Zyuranger *Kai, the son of Bandora, mysteriously revives just as Great Satan begins a final approach for Earth to destroy the Zyuranger before the hatching of the dinosaur eggs thereby securing the dinosaur gods existence for the future. Bandora constructs the mecha Dora Talos for him to use, but the Zyuranger are able to defeat it; but not without King Brachion and the eggs sinking away from them. *Great Satan arrives on Earth as Bandora creates a more powerful Dora Talos for Kai; their combined might defeats the remaining Guardian Beasts and captures them within a dark dimension of no return. *With the assistance of Burai's spirit, the Zyuranger enter into the dark dimension and fight off the spirits of fallen DoraMonsters to rescue the Guardian Beasts; once saved, the Zyuranger use multiple assaults up through Ultimate Daizyujin to destroy DoraTalos and Great Satan once and for all. *Kai dies within the arms of Bandora, making her shed a tear and thereby making her lose her magic forever; with no further resistance, the Zyuranger trap her and all of her gang within an urn and send her out into space to never again bother Earth. *As the dinosaur eggs hatch and the future of the dinosaur gods secured, the five Zyuranger and Barza ascend into the heavens, their mission in the modern time finally complete.